


A one-sided love affair

by zhyn



Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are in love, you tend to do stupid things. That must be the best-known fact in the world. Saeki was special though, since he never did do stupid things when he falls in love.</p>
<p>He does sometime feel stupid, but then that's a totally different thin</p>
            </blockquote>





	A one-sided love affair

When you are in love, you tend to do stupid things. That must be the best-known fact in the world. Saeki was special though, since he never did do stupid things when he falls in love.

He does sometime feel stupid, but then that's a totally different thing.

"Lunch, lunch!" Ashiwara greeted him when the break buzzer sounded. He and the Meijin student became pros at the same time, and because of that Ashiwara treats him like they were buddies. Saeki looked like he didn't mind, but he did. "Gyuudon? Yakiniku? What should we have, Saeki?"

"Gyuudon sounds good."

"Great, I found a good shop for that the other day. Let's go! How was your match?"

"It's going okay. You?"

"Ah, your Waya is a crafty boy." Ashiwara wrinkled his nose. "I'll have to stop playing around."

And that was what Saeki thought Ashiwara was doing: playing around. Saeki would dare to ask him if they could be serious, but that would be a stupid thing to do. He was afraid Ashiwara would say a quick no, and then that would be that. Saeki sighed.

Ashiwara heard his sign and turned to him. "Is your match turning out that bad, Saeki?"

"Well, I'm facing Touya, so - " Saeki shrugged. "I don't deal well with you Meijin students at all."

"Ah, but you're okay with me," Ashiwara laughed. Saeki shrugged.

"That's because you're so special."

"Hah, so I am?! Good thing!" Ashiwara laughed and walked off, leaving Saeki looking at him with a pained look.


End file.
